Helpful Horrors
by pieface98
Summary: THe gang watches a horror film, Nina finishes a book, and then collapses. How can this get her Fabian? IT IS COMPLETE JUST FORGPT TO SWITCH IT!


**Okay, I know that I am still working on 'Something Must Be Kept a Secret' but I haven't posted a one-shot in a while and this was resting in the back of my mind so yeah… **

**In this story Fabian has NOT asked Nina to go steady (god I sound like an 80's movie) yet.**

Nina's POV

God, Fabian why haven't you asked me to be your girlfriend! I even made the first move and do you know how much courage that took? The only reason I had so much courage was because a) we just saved ourselves from dying b) we defeated Rufus and the teachers or c) he has just called me freaking BEAUTIFUL!

"Nina," Patricia said with Joy behind her, "Tonight me and Joy are starting a new tradition where every Saturday night we watch a movie together."

"Yeah," Joy smiled, "The whole house. We even got Victor to lift curfew to 11!"

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"We just asked him." Patricia started.

"And he responded with, 'Go away! I don't give a crap what you do!'" Joy said in her best Victor voice.

I laughed, "What movie?"

"We are having Jerome and Alfie choose tonight, but we'll alternate between rooms every week." Patricia answered simply.

"Alright," I smiled, "Can wait."

I walked down the stairs to the common room, which Jerome and Alfie were currently the only ones occupying. They were yelling at each other, holding a laptop.

"No!" Alfie yelled, "Idiots Take Over!" **(A/N: None of the movies I mention will be real! [As far as I know])**

"Shut up, we are watching The Amazing Dagger!" Jerome argued.

"That movie sucks man." Alfie said.

"Hey guys." I smiled, sitting on the couch and taking out my book.

"Hi Nina," they answered in a very dull voice, and then went back to arguing.

I shook my head and began to read.

"_No!" Ariana yelled._

"_It's not my choice!" Nick shouted, "I have to die. The world thinks I killed him, but only you know the truth."_

"_You can't let him get away with this!" Ariana cried, "Even if he's dead! You and I both know he killed himself and purposely framed you at the same time! I can't let you die! I love you!"_

"_I love you too Ariana," Nick promised, "But this is the way life works. I'll see you in heaven, at least if God believes me and doesn't send me to hell."_

_Ariana could not bear to watch as the town hanged her beloved Nicholas. She closed her eyes and as midnight fell she went to the cemetery looked at his grave._

"_Hear lies Nicholas Arrows, a murderer who left this world unhappily, to the joy of all of us." Ariana read._

_Ariana began to weep. She raised her shining dagger, "I love you Nicholas Arrows and now we will surely be together forever."_

_She raised the dagger higher and-_

"BOO!" was yelled from behind me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, jumping from the couch and turning around to find a laughing Jerome.

"Jerome you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I shouted.

"What did Jerome do now?" Fabian came in.

"He scared me and-" I started but something was grabbed from my hand.

"What this Nina!" Jerome yelled holding up my book.

"A book," I said, "Ever read one?"

"I have actually," Jerome said, "Hmm, 'Forever in Sorrow.' I've heard of it."

"Good," I said, "Would you give it back so I could finish it?"

He tossed me the book and resumed reading.

_She raised the dagger higher and a voice stopped her._

"_Ariana Sans, what are you doing?" the voice spoke._

"_Nick!" Ariana said, throwing her arms around him, only to find that he was not solid._

"_Ariana you cannot touch me, nor can you feel me. But just because I am dead, my love for you is no less alive then it was. I love you till death and beyond Ariana Sans. But it is not your time yet. You must stay here on earth and live for the both of us. Heaven is beautiful, Ariana. And when your time comes, which is not now, we will be there together in complete happiness."_

"_I hope I die young." Ariana cried._

"_Don't wish for that." Nick placed a hand on her cheek, but all she could feel was air._

"_I'm still in your heart Ariana, forever. And I know we were meant to be together." _

"_I do too." Ariana said as she wiped her tears, "I'll miss you until then."_

_Nick disappeared and Ariana lay on the ground trying to look at her reflection in the dagger. She only saw Nick's face, smiling at her. She smiled back. _

_Suddenly, the dagger slipped from her grasp and landed, point first in her chest._

_Ariana didn't care that she died. Her time had come and she would live with Nick forever in their heaven. _

_Because for them, this was the beginning of happiness._

Nina closed her book, crying at the happy yet sad ending. Happy that they were together yet sad that they both had to die to be together.

"Are you alright Nina?" Fabian asked.

I nodded at put my head down, staring at the cover of the book which was designed with 'Forever in Sorrow' in cursive at the top. It also had a picture of two hands holding each other. One behind bars, the other in front of a pretty town.

"Sad ending?" Fabian asked looking down at the cover with me.

"Happy, yet sad." I told him.

He looked over at me and wiped a tear from my face. We sat there, staring into each other's eyes as his thumb lingered on my cheek.

"Wow," I said standing up, "It's cold in here isn't it?"

"Okay guys!" Joy yelled coming in, "Alfie and Jerome finally agreed on a move and we are going to watch now."

Everyone filed into the common room. Fabian and I on the couch together and everyone else scattered.

"What movie?" Fabian asked.

"Haunting After Death." Alfie yelled, wiggling his fingers.

"I heard that movie was so scary people had to leave the theater." Mick said.

"Yup." Alfie smiled, rubbing his hands together.

I scooted a little closer to Fabian.

"It had even the toughest guys peeing their pants!" Patricia laughed.

I continued scooting closer.

Alfie popped in the DVD and pressed play. The movie began. Oh God help me.

"_It all started with death…"_

The movie wasn't too bad the first, umm, five minutes. After that all the girls and Jerome were screaming in fright.

"DON'T GO IN THE FREAKING SEWER!" Amber yelled, burying her face into Mick's chest. Now's a good time to say that they got back together and Mara got with Jerome.

"Jerome," Mara said, "Help me." She buried her head into his chest and he covered his eyes.

Patricia began laughing when 'The Haunter' killed someone.

"That's not funny!" Joy said, hiding behind her best friend.

"Yeah, it is!" Patricia said, "He screamed like a girl when he sucked his flesh!"

'The Haunter' came back from the sewer and killed someone else. And then everything was quiet. The main character was hiding in her closet and that was all you could see.

But then out of nowhere, 'the Haunter' popped out making everyone scream. I jumped into Fabian's arms.

_The Haunter pointed at the scream, "You are next."_

We all screamed at the top of our lungs.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to watch that?" Amber yelled.

"Alfie!" Jerome shouted, "I swear!"

"Alfie!" Amber yelled.

"Sorry!" Alfie yelled, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Come on Amber it was a good movie!" Patricia yelled.

"If I have nightmares for the rest of my life, I blame you." Amber said storming out.

"I'm with Amber." I followed suit, smiling at Fabian from the doorway. He smiled back and Amber pulled me from behind.

_LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE_

"_I told you you'd be next." 'The Haunter' began to walk toward me._

"_Ahhhh!" I screamed._

I bolted straight up in bed, screaming.

"Nina?" Amber said, "Nightmare about 'Haunting After Death' too?"

I nodded, "I hope gets Alfie first."

"Me too." Amber agreed as we both went back to sleep.

The rest of the day was spent moping about. Most of us where tired from our nightmare filled sleep.

"Fabian," I said as we watched a PG movie my head in his lap, "I'm exhausted. How did you not have nightmares?"

"I've seen it before." He looked at me.

"You did?" I asked.

"My older brother, Jason, took me to see it over the summer." He smiled.

"I didn't know you had an older brother." I said, confused.

"I don't like to talk about him." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's better than me in practically everything." He said to me, "Smarter, cooler, better with adults, and he's definitely better looking."

I looked at him, kissed his cheek, and got up.

"I like you the way you are Fabian." I said, before I walked out, "Please, don't change anything."

That night, most of the house got over they're nightmares. All except me. So naturally I was exhausted during school.

"Who said this quote?" Mr. Winkler asked pointing to the board, "Nina?"

On the board, _To Be or Not to Be, _was written.

"Ummm," I stuttered, "Darren Criss?"

"Oh my god," Amber shouted, "He's so hot!"

"I know!" I shouted turning around.

"What's so special about him?" Fabian mumbled.

"No, Nina it was Hamlet." He said as I collapsed into a deep sleep.

"_No!" I yelled._

"_It's not my choice!" Fabian shouted, "I have to die. The world thinks I killed him, but only you know the truth."_

"_You can't let him get away with this!" I cried, "Even if he's dead! You and I both know he killed himself and purposely framed you at the same time! I can't let you die! I love you!"_

"_I love you too Nina," Fabian promised, "But this is the way life works. I'll see you in heaven, at least if God believes me and doesn't send me to hell."_

_I could not bear to watch as the town hanged my beloved Fabian. I closed my eyes and as midnight fell I went to the cemetery looked at his grave._

"_Hear lies Fabian Rutter, a murderer who left this world unhappily, to the joy of all of us." I read._

_I began to weep. I raised my shining dagger, "I love you Fabian Rutter and now we will surely be together forever."_

_I raised the dagger higher and a voice stopped me._

"_Nina Martin, what are you doing?" the voice spoke._

"_Fabian!" I said, throwing my arms around him, only to find that he was not solid._

"_Nina you cannot touch me, nor can you feel me. But just because I am dead, my love for you is no less alive then it was. I love you till death and beyond Nina Martin. But it is not your time yet. You must stay here on earth and live for the both of us. Heaven is beautiful, Nina. And when your time comes, which is not now, we will be there together in complete happiness."_

"_I hope I die young." I cried._

"_Don't wish for that." Fabian placed a hand on my cheek, but all I could feel was air._

"_I'm still in your heart Nina, forever. And I know we were meant to be together." _

"_I do too." I said as I wiped my tears, "I'll miss you until then."_

_Fabian disappeared and I lay on the ground trying to look at my reflection in the dagger. I only saw Fabian's face, smiling at her. I smiled back. _

_Suddenly, the dagger slipped from my grasp and landed, point first in my chest._

_I didn't care that I died. My time had come and I would live with Fabian forever in our heaven. _

_Because for us, this was the beginning of happiness._

I woke with a jolt and found myself very much alive. I was on the couch in the common room and Fabian was standing next to me.

"Hey," he smiled, "You're up."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed in Drama." He said, putting a hand to my forehead, "Your temperature seems to be going to down."

"I had a temperature?" I asked as he stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Yeah," he said, "It spiked just after you collapsed."

He took the thermometer out and smiled, "Normal."

"Thanks Fabian." I smiled, "Why did I collapse and why did my temperature spike?"

"Lack of sleep from nightmares probably." He told me, "You were overtired."

"I'm going to murder Alfie." I muttered, getting up but my weakness took over and I began to fall. But Fabian's arms were there to catch me.

"Careful," he said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said, with the same smile.

"Would it be okay," Fabian said as he began to blush, "If I umm… kiss you?"

"Yeah." I said breathlessly.

He leaned forward, pulling me up slightly. I grabbed the back of his neck for a little bit more support. He graved his tongue along my lip and I grant him entrance.

We broke apart, the stupid need of air getting in the way. I smiled at him and we moved to the couch. He cornered me, an arm on both sides.

"You aren't going anywhere." He smiled.

"Like I want to." I laughed as he leaned in again. He didn't hesitate to shoot his tongue in and we were making out again.

"Oh, look here." Jerome's voice interrupted us, "Little Nina's sick and Fabian as come to 'take care' of her." He put air quotes around 'take care'."

"Shut up." Fabian hissed a blush clearly present on his face.

"Wait where they snogging?" Amber squealed.

"Nice one mate!" Mick said, going for a high five.

Fabian rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Hey Nina," Jerome said, "Are you guys going to play sick tonight too?"

We both blushed again and smiled.

"Nina, would you fancy being my girlfriend?" Fabian asked, in a more confident voice than usual.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I would _fancy _that."

Fabian laughed.

_LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BRE_

"Okay guys!" Mr. Winkler said in class the next day, "Glad you are feeling better Nina, by the way. We are going to do an assignment so pair up."

Fabian and I eyed each other and Mr. Winkler continued, "We will be doing to 'I love you' assignment again. Since last time we had some awkward couples."

"Fabian and Mick *cough*," Jerome said laughing.

"Alright, good." Mr. Winkler said and we began.

"Fabian," I smiled, "I love you."

"Nina, I love you." He smiled back at me.

"Great acting guys!" Mr. Winkler said.

"Who said I was acting?" Fabian asked.

"Okay…?" Mr. Winker said.

"I wasn't either." I smiled.

"Guys?" Mr. Winkler questioned.

I stood on my toes and kissed my beloved boyfriend. Everything felt right, with my arms around his neck and his on my waist. It may have been a dream or from a book, but it was true.

_Because for us, this was the beginning of happiness._

**Okay, that's my one-shot! A new chapter of 'Something Must be Kept a Secret' will be up tomorrow!**


End file.
